


Right here

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Despite knowing it had just been a nightmare, the relief of feeling her child safely inside of her made her choke back tears of relief as she turned around and snuggled against Jon's side instinctively.For Dena-1984. A little birthday drabble :)





	Right here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dena-1984](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dena-1984).



When she woke, it took a moment for her brain to take in her surroundings, to realise that the waking world was not what she had just pictured. Despite the chill still lingering in the air, she knew that, unlike her dream, the White Walkers were gone. And despite being back in King's Landing after all this time, she knew it was not the prison it had once been. She would not be beaten or stripped, she would not be forced to watch her father die or fear for her life here anymore.

Yet, she could still feel the sweat pouring down the back of her neck as the images swirled in her brain and her panicked hands reached down, cradling the bump in her stomach. Despite knowing it had just been a nightmare, the relief of feeling her child safely inside of her made her choke back tears of relief as she turned around and snuggled against Jon's side instinctively.

He made a soft questioning sound as she buried against his chest, throwing her arm over him to anchor herself, to know that he was real and he was here with her. For a moment, she lay on his chest and tried to control her breathing as the remains of the dream started to fade from her mind.

She was so far into her thoughts, she hadn't realised that Jon had awoken. So, she jerked in surprise as she felt Jon's hand stroking through her hair and his lips at her temple as he asked her if she was okay, She nodded slowly, still not trusting herself to speak. Jon's hand stroked down her arm and back up again to cup her shoulder and pull her close. She smiled, her fingers curling against his chest where she could feel his heart beating steadily beneath her. Her fingers traced his scar and she choked back a sob as she remembered her dream again, burying against his chest once more.

It had been a montage of horror. From her father being murdered before her eyes again, to picturing Robb and her mother's deaths, their corpses coming to find her in her prison and cursing her for marrying Tyrion. And she had been in the riot of King's Landing again, thrown on the ground and then the White Walkers had surrounded her, knives stabbing into her stomach over and over. She had awoken then, terrified that she had lost her baby despite knowing that it hadn't been real, none of it.

"It's alright," Jon murmured, kissing her head again. "I'm here."

That only made her cry harder but she lifted her head up to give him a grateful kiss all the same, apologising for the rather horrible vision of her face. Jon smiled sleepily, his face twisting as he fought against a yawn while he shook his head.

"It's nice to be the prettier one sometimes," he said, grinning when she tutted and rested herself back against his chest.

"Jon," she whispered. He hummed softly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not believing you when you said you would protect me."

He smiled softly, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"Always."


End file.
